You're Precious
by Davis21X
Summary: Post-Arc V: In the City in the Synchro Dimension, not much changed between Yugo and Rin's relationship. That soon took a toll one day when Yugo ran away from Rin feeling heartbroken in their last argument. Will Rin be able to mend their relationship and turn it into something bigger? Yugo x Rin.


I thought I'd do something different. I'm still planning out and working on "Journey With Eyes Of Blue" as you're reading this. I wrote this short fic because I was feeling sad about something. I tried to warm my heart with it and hopefully it warms your heart too. Enjoy!

Edit: Made some corrections. Sorry if late.

* * *

 **The war with Academia, it was all over. The carded victims are all uncarded and living well. Everyone was able to get back to their own lives and choose their own path. It was a new age for all four dimensions. Shortly after in the Synchro Dimension and in the City...**

Yugo: Hey Rin...

Rin: What is it Yugo?

Yugo: Our sleepover's tonight right?

Rin: Don't tell me you forgot about that!

Yugo: Why would I forget about it if I mentioned it to you!? You're always nagging me about everything...

Rin: I'm nagging? Really? I can't believe you really think of me like that Yugo.

Yugo: No I don't Rin! I mean, you're just you. It's not exactly a BAD thing! It's what makes you different and I like you for that you'r-

 **Before Yugo could finish, Rin turned her back on him with her hands crossed.**

Yugo: Rin? Did I say something? I'm sorry. It's jus-

Rin: Hmph. You never change Yugo. Honestly, you don't understand me at all. Hell, I don't even think you understand yourself!

Yugo: Listen. Rin, I just missed you and how we used to talk to each other without a care for whethe-

Rin: Oh so you missed how we're aruging and you making me mad? Real noble.

 **Yugo just continued his sentence.**

Yugo: Without a care for whether our Dimension or you being safe.

Rin: Well Yugo, I wasn't really safe at all after knowing that someone was out to get me and brainwash me! You're even late when you save me. You're always so flawed in everything!

Yugo: That's not true! I'm not flawed in everything. Let's just calm down an-

Rin: Yugo, you're flawed in keeping promises for one thing and you're also flawed in not pissing the hell out of your best friend!

Yugo: Keeping promises?

Rin: You promised you'd win the Friendship Cup for me but you didn't!

Yugo: I told you things happened!

Rin: You know what Yugo, just go away. You're so annoying. Like I said, you never change. Yugo just stood in shock and turned around.

Yugo: You know Rin, this hurts harder than the time you knee'd me in the chest when we reunited.

Rin: Well you deserved it for being so late and acting like an idiot.

 **Tears started to form in Yugo's eyes.**

Yugo: You know, Yuzu, Selena, even Ruri harmed me at one point. At another point they stopped harming me and acknowledged me. But Rin...YOU NEVER ACKNOWLEDGE ME FOR ANYTHING AND YOU KEEP HURTING ME NO MATTER WHAT I DID! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE THERE FOR ME AND I'D BE THERE FOR YOU!

 **Rin was shocked and turned around to face Yugo's back.**

Rin: Yugo that's-

Yugo: That was a lie right Rin? That we'd be there for each other? Maybe our entire friendship was a lie! I don't care about that sleepover anymore!

 **Yugo ran away from Rin and Rin gave chase but she couldn't catch up. However, she was close enough to witness Yugo getting on his D-Wheel and riding off to someplace.**

Rin: Wait! Yugo!

 **It was already too late.** **Yugo had left. Luckily, she knows the spot where Yugo goes when he's sad. She immediately proceeded to that very spot, which was a place where you could have an amazing view of the City. When Rin got there...**

Rin: Yugo?

 **Yugo looked to his left to see Rin. He showed sadness.**

Yugo: Rin? What are you doing here?

 **Rin simply walked up to Yugo and gave him a comforting embrace. An embrace that she didn't give Yugo when he saved her in the Fusion Dimension. It was a warm and comfortable hug that shows the feelings of Rin towards Yugo. Yugo was in shock again since he thought earlier Rin didn't like him. Rin feel bad for everything she said to Yugo in their earlier conversation and then she expressed her true feeling about Yugo.**

Rin: Yugo...I'm really sorry. I thought you never change but in reality, I didn't change. I was always this way to you...overreacting and everything. I was so self-centered and only cared about me. But Yugo, you cared about me more than yourself. You're so selfless you did whatever it took to save me. I didn't see a late idiot, I saw my best friend who truly cared about me. My best friend who risked his life for me. I'm wrong about you being flawed in everything. You're never flawed in being a Duelist and a friend. You never gave up on me even when I was brainwashed and was hostile against you. You'll always be my best friend no matter what. I thought I'd lost my best friend when you stormed off. I'm so sorry Yugo.

Yugo: Rin, I should apologize too. I'm About saying how you always nag and saying our friendship was a lie.

Rin: No, I should've treated you better Yugo. You don't have to apologize. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. You're so precious to me.

 **Yugo hugs Rin back.**

Yugo: Rin, you're also precious to me. I did all that for your sake, for your safety, and your right to live freely. I'm glad I was able to do that. I didn't want to lose you either.

 **Yugo cried tears again.**

Yugo: I don't want to lose someone I love! I love you Rin! I never want us to leave each other. I saved you because I love you!

 **Rin was absolutely flabbergasted at what Yugo said. She too loved Yugo since he was unique and never giving up on anything she then proceeded to give her response while tearing up.**

Rin: Yugo, I love you too. I love you because you won't ever give up on me, that's what so unique about you and I also love you for that. When you said you love me, that made me so happy. More happier than when we reunited at Academia. Damn it Yugo! I love you just because you make me so happy!

Yugo: I'm happy too Rin. I promise I won't leave you again.

Rin: I promise I won't leave you either. Let's go home and have that sleepover tonight.

Yugo: Yeah!

 **Yugo and Rin went home via Yugo's D-Wheel since Rin walked. Rin hugged Yugo's back and closed her eyes in happiness on the way. Later that night, Yugo went over to Rin's place where they dueled and did many activities at Rin's place like watch movies, play board games and ate dinner with each other. Both really enjoyed each other's company knowing that they'll be together forever due to the love they share. Yugo and Rin took turns showering and then went on Rin's bed and laid on it and covered themselves in Rin's fluffy blanket to (literally) sleep with each other since this was a sleepover after all.**

Rin: Yugo, I'm so lucky to have you by my side

Yugo: Same here Rin. I'm happy we're together again.

Rin: Let's start over Yugo. As lovers.

 **Rin hugs Yugo, cuddling with him and Yugo did the same thing.**

Yugo: Yeah. As lovers.

 **They shared a lengthy kiss which they've been wanting to do to each other for a long time. Rin relased the kiss and then give a one second kiss to Yugo's lips.**

Rin: Good night Yugo.

Yugo: Good night Rin. I love you.

Rin: I love you too. Let's dream a good dream together.

Yugo: Yeah!

 **Yugo and Rin drifted off to sleep in each other's arms happily knowing that they'll always have each other and staying with each other for all eternity. There's nothing that ever will truly break their bond. They both dreamed of a happy life with each other.**

* * *

I hoped you liked it. Feel free to give a review or PM!


End file.
